Hybrid Secrets
by IzzyMorgensternXX
Summary: When a group of Shadowhunters appears in Stoneybridge everyone is surprised by their arrival, especially Jana. Still mourning the loss of her pack and worrying about her future, she is taken aback by the red head girl, Clary, who looks so much like her. Just a coincidence or is there more to this than meets the eye? Jana/Jordan romance plus all the normal couples from TMI.
1. Chapter 1

Jana hated dark moon days. She hated feeling tired. Especially when Jimi would play him irritating pranks whenever she fell asleep in class. At least she had Rhydian by her side to watch over her, although at the moment he seemed to be arguing with Tom and Shannon about them posting a picture of him in a Man United hat and scarf online.

She wanted to talk to him about the odd conversation Keri had had with her that morning. Jana didn't know many wolfbloods of Keri's age. Most of the wolfbloods in the pack had been a few years older than her, in their twenties or thirties. Apparently, Keri had known this other wolfblood for years – before either Rhydian or Jana had been born.

Jana doodled on the cover of her notebook, drawing Celtic patterns and wolves. She missed her pack, she couldn't believe that they had abandoned her like that; after all of the time she had spent trying to teach them that the tame wolfbloods could be trusted and that human weren't to be feared. She felt miserable knowing that she would probably never see them again, she often wondered what would happen when the Smiths returned- they didn't particularly like her, in fact she thought they probably completely hated her- they certainly wouldn't let her stay with them. Jana often wondered if in the end she would lose more than just her home and her pack, she worried that she would lose her friends too.

Jana heard the three K's laughing in the corner. She hated them- well that wasn't true, Katrina had been nice to her recently, helping Tom and Shannon by letting them know about what Jimi had done, by allowing her to do work experience at the Kafe. But she hated the others, she hated not being accepted.

"Jana," Rhydian said, nudging her with his elbow, "What's wrong? You seem miles away."

"I was just thinking about the pack," Jana admitted quietly, and Rhydian hugged her to his side. Everyone thought they must be dating- given how long Maddy had been gone, and how close they had become. They didn't realise how much they were like siblings, always squabbling and fighting. Keri often said they reminded her of William and Cecily- whoever they were.

"They failed you," Rhydian reassured her, "You have your life here now, in Stoneybridge."

Jana shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "What kind of life will that be? My whole life used to be about being alpha, about living in the wild. Now I'm a tame wolfblood, with no idea what I plan to do in my life."

"That's not true," Rhydian objected, "You know you're a great leader. Humans have jobs that need good leaders."

"Yeah, but that's all business stuff," Jana complained, "And I still don't completely understand what you call money."

Rhydian laughed.

"Well you're good at science," Shannon said turning around to look at Jana, "You could join Segolia."

"Only the nature stuff," Jana clarified, "And I'm rubbish at all my other lessons. Maybe Jimi is right; I will just end up working in a charity shop."

"Don't let Jimi get to you," Tom began, "He's an idiot."

"Too right," Jana agreed.

"What was that, psycho?" Jimi asked, his dark eyes narrowed. Jana growled quietly but in a controlled manner, only allowing her eyes to go yellow for a split second.

"Chill you two," Tom said.

"Chill," Jana replied, eyebrows raised, "After everything he's done! You expect me to just chill!"

"Yes," Rhydian answered, "Unless you want to be excluded."

"He should be excluded," Jana said adamantly, "He can't just go around doing stuff like that to people."

"We could tell Jeffries?" Shannon volunteered.

"No," Rhydian said, "It would just cause trouble."

Mr Jeffries appeared at the front of the class with the exchange students following behind him- one of them was a tall blonde haired boy with golden eyes, who walked in an arrogant manner that made Jana want to rip his head off, standing next to him was a glamorous tall raven haired girl- who could have easily been the 4th K if she wasn't dressed in such a posh way, standing next to her was an average normal brown haired guy who wore his glasses askew, and behind him stood a short red haired girl who reminded Jana very much of herself.

"Talk about doppelgangers," Shannon said, "That Clary girl looks exactly like you."

"Yeah, it's weird," Jana agreed, "Keri said that we would have visitors over tonight. Seems strange that Shadowhunters would turn up in town on the same day."

"Shadowhunters?" Tom asked confused.

"Pretentious scumbags," Jana began venomously, "Especially those Lightwoods, thinking they're better than everyone else just because they're the Nephilim."

Jana began to growl at the raven haired girl, who tossed her hair behind her shoulder in a nonchalant manner before talking to the boy sitting next to her, who waved at Jana sheepishly.

"Today is going to be eventful," Rhydian concluded.


	2. Chapter 2

"You should challenge him," Jana said to Rhydian as they sat on the wall next to the walkway. She stared menacingly at Isabelle, occasionally growling everytime the girl looked her way.

"No, Jace is a tool," Rhydian admitted, "But he's no alpha, no matter how much he likes to think he is. He's like Jimi- thinks he's awesome, but really he isn't."

"You should still challenge him," Jana insisted, "I'm planning on challenging Isabelle to Broidier."

"Broidier?" Rhydian asked confused, "Do you think Shadowhunters even know what that is, let alone practice it?"

"They should," Jana began ferociously, "Challenging the leader through combat is a sacred rite. One that even Shadowhunters should venerate."

"And you complained when Maddy called you a fanatic," Rhydian said, eyebrows raised.

Jana threw up her arms in disbelief, "Is nothing sacred to you anymore?"

Rhydian shook his head laughing; it was so easy to wind up Jana.

"What's so funny?" Shannon asked, appearing with Tom.

"Jana," Rhydian replied, "She was going on about wild wolfblood traditions again. Broidier- when one of the pack challenges the alpha to gain leadership."

"Oh, well that explains it," Tom began.

"Explains what?" Rhydian questioned.

"That," Shannon answered.

Rhydian turned to look at the large crowd that had gathered. He could hear screams and growls and the crowd began to cheer, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rhydian yelled in disbelief before diving into the crowd.

Isabelle threw a punch at Jana, which she dodged with lightning quick speed. Both girls were covered in cuts and red marks that would later develop into nasty bruises.

"What the hell is your problem?" Isabelle asked, brushing a strand of perfectly straightened hair out of her eyes.

"You," Jana replied venomously before pouncing on Isabelle.

"You Lightwoods stood with Valentine when he tried to kill my kind," Jana whispered so quietly that only Isabelle and Rhydian could hear.

"I didn't," Isabelle protested, "I wouldn't."

"What's going on here?" Miss Parish asked in anger as she pushed her way through the crowd.

Rhydian used the moment's distraction to pull Jana off of Isabelle. She was trembling and had a nasty cut on her forehead, her hair was even more messy than usual and she had begun crying as Rhydian held her to his side.

"She's crazy," Jimi explained to Isabelle, "Emotionally challenged."

Rhydian held on tightly to Jana's arm as she tried to punch Jimi.

"See what I mean," Jimi said with a smile, "Absolutely crazy."

"Everyone," Miss Parish, "Go to your lessons, you two get cleaned up and then go to the headmaster's office."

Isabelle sighed loudly and walked quickly towards the building.

"What the hell just happened?" Tom asked.

"I didn't challenge her," Jana said between sobs.

"It's true," Clary admitted, handing Jana a tissue, "Isabelle's been a foul mood ever since we got here."

Jana nodded in thanks.

"I'll help you get cleaned up," Clary volunteered, "You should probably head back to classes before you get in trouble."

"Thank you," Rhydian said.

"It's the least I can," Clary replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Jana looked at Clary with overwhelming curiosity. It was true that there was an uncanny resemblance between them. Their eyes were the same exact shade of green, they were both unusually short, but where Clary's hair was a carroty colour, Jana's was flaming scarlet.

"You didn't have to do this," Jana said, trying to drag a brush through her hair- a nearly impossible task on a good hair day.

"You should be more careful," Clary argued, "Half of the Shadowhunters were members of Valentine's circle. A lot of them still have prejudices against downworlders."

"Valentine," Jana replied, "You don't call him your father."

"Luke is my real father," Clary answered, "Not my biological father but still my real father."

"He's amazing," Jana began passionately, "I wish my father was more like him."

"You mean Alric?" Clary asked, "Luke told me about him. Apparently he was a member of his pack once."

"Really?" Jana asked eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah," Clary said, "That's why he came to Stoneybridge with us. He heard that one his friends, Ceri, had been staying in town."

"So why are all the Shadowhunters here now?" Jana enquired.

"Well I'm not allowed to say anything until tonight," Clary answered ambiguously.

"What has the clave sworn you to secrecy?" Jana mocked.

"You could say that," Clary replied simply, rummaging in her bag. A long silver pen-like instrument fell onto the floor at made a loud noise as it hit the tiles.

Jana picked it up and looked at it curiously. She recognised the symbols on it as Shadowhunter runes but didn't understand what they meant.

"Jana," Clary began nervously, "Be careful with that."

"Why what does it do?" Jana said, shaking the stele to see what would happen.

"Jana, please," Clary answered.

But Jana didn't listened, an image of a particular rune appeared in her mind and before she could stop herself she was drawing that rune on her arm in a trance like state.

"I'm fine," Jana said smiling as Clary looked on in horror.

Then a wave of nauseous dizziness swept over Jana. What was going on?

Clary helped Jana sit down, as her breathing became fast and rasping.

Jana was aware of the room becoming darker and of dark haired figure appearing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Isabelle demanded.

"Please, you have to help Jana," Clary said between sobs, "You have to help my sister."


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing that Jana was aware of was a burning feeling coming from her forehead. Slowly and painfully she opened her eyes to see that Isabelle was kneeling next to her, the silver instrument- steele, that's what they were called- in her hand. Shannon was standing next to her, worry evident on her pale face.

Jana tried to sit up slowly but the raven haired girl shook her head disapprovingly.

"You need to rest," Isabelle began, before turning to Clary, "And you need to start explaining. She should have died!"

"What happened?" Jana asked groggily, "Why should I have died?"

"Downworlders can't survive the runes," Clary replied, appearing next to Isabelle, "Only Shadowhunters can."

"What about humans?" Shannon asked.

"No," Isabelle added, "Mundanes usually die, or get turned into Forsaken- a bit like zombies."

"What do you lot have against humans?" Shannon demanded, "Mundanes, cowarers."

"Don't worry, Shan," Jana reassured her, "Us downworlders have plenty of names for Shadowhunters too."

Shannon smiled in response.

"We should probably get out here," Clary said, "We need to get Jana to somewhere safe."

"We should probably call Magnus," Isabelle replied, pulling a phone out of her coat pocket, "I'm sorry about earlier Jana, I should never have lashed out at you like that."

"It's ok," Jana said, "I should never have challenged you."

There was a loud crash coming from outside the bathroom.

"Jana!" she heard someone shouted- Rhydian.

"You stay here," Clary said, "I'll go and talk to her boyfriend."

"He's not my-," Jana objected but she could feel that she was becoming more tired and she didn't have enough energy to speak.

"Yes I mean now, Alec!" Isabelle yelled into the phone, "You're a fine one to talk about inconvenient timing. Yes, she is the wild one- Maia's friend. I'll explain everything once you get there- apparently she's Clary's sister or something. I don't know Alec, ask her yourself."

Isabelle cussed under her breath before hanging up.

"Who's Alec?" Jana asked.

"My brother," Isabelle began, "I thought you'd already met him."

"He wasn't at the Ironworks party," Jana answered confused, "I don't usually hang around with Shadowhunters."

"You don't go to any of Magnus's parties?" Isabelle asked.

"Who's Magnus?" Jana asked, her eyes beginning to close.

"You'll meet him soon," Isabelle answered, "He's a little, unusual."


End file.
